Forgotten Realms: League of Monster Knowledge
The League of Monster Knowledge is a guild dedicated to, as the name implies, gather knowledge about all kinds of monsters in order to write a compendium and make all these knowledge available to everyone. The League's headquarters is located at Silverymoon. Their emblem is an owlbear atop of a book, symbolizing both wisdom and strength (the owlbear) and the pursuit of knowledge (the book). 'Members' Guildmaster: - Alyssa Eagleheart (human ranger/beast heart adept): magical beasts and aberrations specialist, naturalist, illustrator. Vice-leader: - Wolfram Alaster Ӕngrilor III (human wizard/summoner): outsiders/planars (good, lawful) and elementals specialist, naturalist, arcanist. Main research team: - Ariiklorphasad-Xrondivrax “Ariik” (spectator beholder): philosopher, theologian. - Darach (half-elf sun, cleric of Thoth): eastern creatures specialist. - Illia Ӕngrilor (human wizard/malconvoker): outsiders/planars (evil, lawful) specialist, arcanist. - Lance (human ranger): dragon specialist. - Liel Meldanen (human cleric/plant lord): botanist. - Robbie & Bobbie Littleroot (gnome wizards/master specialists): construct specialists, arcanists. - Sabrina (gnome wizard): aberrations and outsiders specialist. Main technicians: - Belgeon "The Badger" Kimble (gnome rogue/dungeon delver): illustrator, writer. - Candice (half-orc adept): potion brewer. - Mariel Arivae Shadowleaf (elf ranger/wildrunner): taxidermist, museum preparator. - Cynthia (human bard): fashion designer, wardrobe stylist. "Pets": - Nebit (spectral panther). - Theodore (owlbear). - Zack (raccoon, familiar); NOTE: For a list of other members (i.e.,Wolfram’s followers), check this link. 'The League' 'Objectives' - To study all the Faerûnian monsters and outsiders/planars, including the undead and constructs. - To write a compendium with monster knowledge to help people avoiding these monsters, behaving in an appropriate manner when facing them, slaying them or cooking them. 'Buildings' *'HQ:' The League’s Headquarters is where all bureaucratic stuff is taken care of. All offices and the meeting room can be found there. The HQ is located right next door to Woflram’s house. *'The Hive:' The building got its name due to its hexagonal shape. This is where the dorms and dining hall (tavern) are located. Some members live here, but the Hive can serve as an Inn for members who are just passing through town or just a meeting point for all the members to get together and socialize. The Hive is located just one and a half block to the south of the HQ. *'Museum:' Currently a project, but the building will soon be bought and refurbished to house a public exhibition, collections, labs and a huge library. 'Financial Support' The adventur... hum... studies of the League are financed by the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon. The League answered directly to the late Master Illusionist Leroy Merlin; it answers now to Master Conjurer Wilhelmina Harper. 'Acknowledgments' We would like to thank all the following people (and monsters) who have helped us on our quest for knowledge: - Robert "Bob", teacher at the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon, for helping with so many stuff we can hardly list here. - Orson W. Radcliff, valiant Knight of Silverymoon, for all the missions and intel. - Albert Dimeworth, the butler, for doing his job impeccably. - Davian, almost-Knight of Silverymoon, for the help with the freakish deadborn vultures. - Ashram Nightwind, Chosen of Tymora, for the invitation to wreak havoc… ahem, to study some weird profane stuff in Laothkund. Our thanks also go to Ashram’s team, the Maidens of War, the Blue Whale & the Red Kraken; we are especially grateful to Haellyn, Merle, Neeva and Loreley for sharing data on Xvim’s remains; and to Archwizard Meganne Nightwind, the most brilliant student to grace the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon in the last century, for all the data shared (or, better put, lessons given) and hours of excellent discussion. - Sheryl Woodrow. The Autumnleaf siblings, Avani & Jergal. The Eagleheart family. PS: If you're not on this list is because: 1) you haven't helped at all; 2) you've helped just a tini-tiny bit and thus don't deserve to be here; 3) you've helped without even noticing it or against your own will; or 4) we just plain hate you. 'Works' More on the league’s work can be found here. Category:Organization